School starts
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Next in my Big Time Rush Jasmine series. Summer is over and Jasmine starts at Hollywood arts the guys have extra work and school. Find out what kind of crazy stuff happens.
1. Welcome back

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch1: Welcome back.

"Mr. Bitters!" Katie and Jasmine cheered as soon as they got out of the limo and spotting the manager they rushed over to him.

"Okay school starts tomorrow so we got plans. I need to post some videos on youtube." Katie started.

"Yeah I need to work on py profile on The slap and send an e-mail to this cool boy we met in Germany oh and Carmen's coming over later so be nice." Jasmine added.

"And we're probably gonna prank you." The girls finished before rushing to the lobby.

Bitters just stood there watching them run of. "What was that all about?"

"They slept the entire flight so I think they have some energy to get rid of." Logan said while helping Adrian getting the luggage. "Plus it's the last day of summer before school starts so want to get the best out if it cause they didn't have much fun in German."

Kendall stopped what he was doing frowning slightly. "Guys don't we have school tomorrow to?"

The others blinked before screaming and rushing to the pool trying to enjoy the last bit of summer left.

Adrian blinked as he was left with all the suitcases. He glanced at them before shrugging and rushing to the pool himself.

_(This is probably where the intro would start if it were an actual episode. ^-^) _**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR**.

"Okay so I'm Jasmine Olivia Diamond... You can forget the Olivia part and maybe even the Jasmine part if we're friends and call me Jazz but not Jazzy only a few people can call me that."

"With a few you only mean James right?" Katie interrupted.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Yes Katie only James can call me Jazzy. So anyway I live at the Palm Woods with my brother and his friends which is like totally cool cause he doesn't really make a fuss about healthy foods and all that stuff."

"Wait your not gonna tell them who 'your brother and his friends' are?" Katie asked moving next to Jasmine so she was in the camera's view to.

"Should I tell them?"

"Well their only wondering about it since you introduced yourself as Jasmine Diamond." Katie rolled her eyes.

Jasmine sighed. "Alright if we introduce them together will you then stop interrupting my video profile?"

Katie nodded. Jasmine counted to three. "Our brothers are Kendall knight and James Diamond from Big Time Rush!"

"And if your wondering Kendall is Katie's brother and James is mine so no mistaking that people." Jasmine grinned.

"You know we're acting like we're on icarly." Katie stated.

"We shouldn't copy that." Jasmine nodded.

"But we did!" They high-fived each other. "Yeah we so totally did Big Time."

"As in Big Time Rush." Katie nodded. "Incase your wondering we are not mentioning Big Time Rush so their producer Gustavo pays us fifty bucks."

"But I thought he would if we said Big Time Rush a few times." Jasmine said smiling. "Oh yeah that's cool to tell you to in the early summer this year Katie and I were officially promoting Big Time rush which was really cool so if you wanna know more about that send me an e-mail and ask."

Katie nodded. "Yeah we got paid for it to."

"Which Gustavo will have to do again for us this time cause people are going to get curious and download Big Time Rush's their new song Worldwide." Jasmine nodded. "You can see the clip and other vids and even one of me giving a concert in Germany on my profile. All these are filmed by my bestest friend in the whole worldwide world Katie Knight!" Jasmine said clapping. "This was my video profile for the slap."

"Dot com." Katie added.

"You didn't have to add the dot com." Jasmine laughed.

Katie shrugged. "I wanted to anyway you think Gustavo's gonna give us the money?"

"He has to he owes us Big Time." Jasmine said before turning of the camera.

_(Jasmine's video profile on the ^-^) _** BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"What are you doing?" Logan asked looking up where Carlos who was trying to get a shopping cart up at diving board.

"Carlos wants to make worlds most greatest cannonball using that shopping cart." Kendall explained also looking up.

Logan shook his head. "It's to heavy he'll fall straight down.

James shook his head. "Carlos has rockets."

"Cannonball!"

Carlos landed in the pool with a huge splash getting water on everyone.

Kendall sit out some water. "It's good to be back."

**Author: Here's the first chapter of 'School starts' I still need some OCs as Jasmine's classmates or teachers or whatever you come up with or you can send plot ideas. Next chapter it will officially count as a Big Time Rush/Victorious crossover so you'll find it there.**


	2. The fans love that sweet stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch2: The fans love that sweet stuff.

"Well well I haven't seen you on tv lately looks like someone isn't going to the Palm Woods school this year well that's to bad." Mr. Bitters mocked.

Jasmine who was sitting in the lobby rolled her eyes looking up. "Sorry to disappoint you Bitters but I'm not going to the Palm Woods school so I don't have to get on tv or anything. Not that I have any rush with getting on tv." She said right before her cell phone rang.

"Jasmine Diamond speak now." She said answering. Her eyes grew. "Of course uhm.. I'm not allowed to say for sure but you can call Gustavo Rocque and he'll take care of it. Thanks yeah I'm sure he'll say yes." She grinned turning to Bitters. "Katie and I are invited for an interview on LA today!" She squealed.

"Jazz time for school!" Jasmine turned around to see James calling her.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"I really think he's execrating though." Jasmine said crossing her arms.

"He cares about you."

Jasmine slowly nodded. "Yeah but.."

"You didn't complain when he offered to let me bring you with the limo." Adrian pointed out from the front seat.

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah I suppose I'll make a great entrance then but... a bodyguard seriously?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow eyeing Freight Train.

"James asked me to make sure you arrived at school safely." Freight Train shrugged.

Jasmine chuckled. "Yeah he worries to much."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"I want to welcome all freshmen's to Hollywood arts!" Principal Eikner yelled and everyone in the meeting room applauded.

Jasmine grinned from her seat next to Carmen. "This is really cool!" She yelled over the blaring sound of the crowd.

"Yeah! It's super fun!" Carmen nodded before they both turned their attention back to the principal.

"Well I suppose you are all familiar with the mentor program and for the ones who aren't I'll give a quick explanation. The plan is that older students will help guide the the new students that's good for friendship, confidence and the mentors will get a grade based on how the freshmen experience it. "Principal Eikner explained.

To show you that all our students are greatly experienced some will show you an act. Everyone here's 'Make it shine' song by Tori Vega the song is written and played by André Harris."

All the lights went of and Tori walked up.

_"Here I am, once again  
feeling lost but now and then  
I breath it in to let it go_

_and you don't know  
where you are now  
with what it will come to  
if only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
your lost in the moment  
you disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
when it turns our right  
'cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
when i make it shine!"_

Jasmine and Carmen were both singing along when Carmen tapped Jasmine's shoulder. "What?" Jasmine relied over the music.

"Isn't that the guy your bodyguard?" Carmen asked pointing to Freight Train who was heading their way.

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah but he's not my bodygu- Wow!" Jasmine gasped as Freight Train lifted her up. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Gustavo wants to see you." Freight Train explained.

"Ugh!" Jasmine groaned. "fine but if I get in trouble it's his fault." She muttered.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Katie pilled in to Gustavo's office. "Thanks for the lift Freight Train." Kendall called after the huge guy. "It's still kinda fun." Carlos nodded.

"Finally." Jasmine said. She was sitting on Gustavo's desk with a bored expression on her face.

James frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yep."

"Then why are you here?" Logan asked.

"Gustavo wanted to see me and seeing Freight Train was close by he picked me up first." Jasmine shrugged. "But seriously James you need to stop worrying so much."

"No he doesn't." Gustavo said as he and Kelly walked.

"Watch this." Kelly said turning on the screen.

"The concert in Germany." Carlos shrugged. "What about it?"

"This." Kelly said skipping some to the point when Jasmine started singing 'Dance the night away'.

"Oh that." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "If this is about me not singing at my best I was under a lot of pressure an-"

"Wait." Gustavo interrupted and Kelly skipped some more to the point where the boys came up stage and started singing 'Worldwide'. Kelly paused it at the point where James sang the first verse and then gave Jasmine a hug.

"Read this." Kelly grinned handing Kendall a piece of paper. "The reactions to the concert."

"Great show loved the new song defiantly worth the long wait." Kendall smiled reading the first comment.

"They loved the show even after we were so late? That's awesome!" Carlos grinned.

"Yeah that's great only leaves one question." Katie started.

"Why are we here?" Jasmine asked. "I'm so lucky today was only the opening and we have introduction days or else I would be in so much trouble."

"Jazz you gotta read this!" James grinned.

Jasmine sighed and walked over to read the comment. "Dance the night away. You can tell that singing runs through the family James's little sis was really showed us that." Jasmine read out loud grinning. "They loved it!" She gasped.

"You got all kinds of comments listen to this one." Katie said. "I couldn't stop grinning after James gave his sister a hug that was so sweet!" She read.

"Good you chose that one." Gustavo said. "Comments like that inspired us for a new way to promote Big Time Rush."

Katie and Jasmine looked at each other frowning slightly. "Oh boy." Katie chuckled.

"The fans love all that family hugey sweet stuff so all we have to do is show them how close you all are." Gustavo explained.

"And how are you planning on that?" Kendall asked raising a huge eyebrow.

"Easy." Kelly smiled. "We send out pictures you all hanging out together like say eating ice cream together or Logan tutoring the girls ad all the fans will see the sweet soft side of Big Time Rush."

Jasmine frowned. "So it's just a different version of the family plan right?"

Katie rolled her eyes before grinning. "Yeah I don't think I can help."

"Why not?" Gustavo yelled.

"Well you said we need to go eat ice cream and I don't have much money so..." Katie trailed of smirking.

"Kelly give them money for ice cream!" Gustavo snapped.

Jasmine giggled as she and Katie bumped their fists together.

**Author: So here's the next chapter I really hope you like it.**

**Please send me OCs or ideas. I need OCs based on either Big Time Rush characters or Victorious characters and I'm sure you all have ideas.**


	3. OC contest

AUTHOR Note:

Sorry this isn't an update yet but their will be one soon!

Alright I have received some OC ideas but almost all of them are for class queens. That's not bad and I'm defiantly going to use one or two but I need more then that.

So to make things easier just fill this in and we'll see what comes out okay. The ones with a * in front _must_ be answered. Remember the OC can be based on a BTR or Victorious character for example: a shy girl with a puppet could be Robbie and Rex from Victorious. Don't forget Hollywood needs teachers to. ^-^

*Name:

Nickname:

*Personality:

*Age

*Style:

Hates:

Job:

Hobbies:

Extra: (Something extra like fears spiders or is obsessed with...)

Based on:

*Relation to the story:

But send me your idea soon cause my fingers are aching to update.

_Note to BreeZ: Your character sounds really cool! You said she lives with her little brother to would you mind telling me some about him to and is he old enough to go to Hollywood arts?_


	4. First introduction day

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

_Contest winners:_

_Jenny Gabriela Valentine. By The Crazy Girl Next Door. _

_Dawn Griffin. By Racingrebel17._

_Sabrina Zahir. By Purplesycho99. (I changed the age to twelve I hope you don't mind)_

_Breannne June . By BreeZ._

_Megan Dimaya. By Smileysurfer22. (Is a teacher so I don't know if she'll be in it much sorry.)_

_If your character didn't win don't worry there's still hope seeing no one send me boys the same rules as before though I already have an André like character._

_P.S: I'm starting slowly introducing one or two characters a time but if you have anything you want to see let me know and I'll see what I can do._

Ch3: First introduction day.

Jasmine hummed a tune while she was searching through the school halls. It hadn't been the best morning. She had set her alarm early so she had all the time to get ready for school and the alarm ended up not going of at all. When she finally woke up the bathroom was already taken.

She ended up leaving much later then planned and of course Adrian got stuck in traffic and now here she was searching for the right classroom. School already started so there was nobody she could ask for help.

In her hurry to find the right room she bumped in to someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She gasped bending down to grab the person's bag.

"Das ist oke."

Jasmine frowned at the German and slowly looked up. "Henry!" She gasped jumping up and hugging the German boy. "What are you doing in Los Angeles?"

Henry chuckled returning Jasmine's hug. "I told you I would be changing schools after summer."

"Uhm yeah there's changing schools and there's _changing_ schools." Jasmine grinned. Henry smiled. "It's not like you told me you were going to Hollywood arts to."

"Yeah but that's when I thought you were staying in Germany..." Jasmine suddenly frowned. "Is your dad here to?"

"Nope." Henry shook his head. "This was actually planned for some time my mom and I moved here and my dad has more free time to work on his weird inventions."

"I'm sorry."

Henry shrugged of Jasmine's apology. "It was planned for a while I had time to get used to it." He frowned. "So what's wrong?"

Jasmine blinked. "Wrong?"

Henry nodded. "I don't know you that long but I do know when your worried or nervous you start humming."

Jasmine pouted crossing her arms. "Many people hum when their cheerful to so who says I'm not?"

"Your eyes shine when your cheerful and you looked nervous."

"My eyes shine?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow. "This is the flirting thing again isn't it?"

Henry gave her a _look_. Jasmine sighed. "Fine I'm kinda.. lost." Jasmine admitted.

"Well then why didn't you say so?" Henry chuckled. "You didn't miss much were taking class pictures follow me." He said putting an arm around her shoulder and began leading her to the class.

"Wait." Jasmine said turning around. "We're taking pictures? I need to do my hair first."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Jasmine smiled admiring herself in the mirror as she was slowly running her purple hairbrush through her curly hair. She frowned when she heard a groan.

She looked at the girl besides her who was searching through her bags.

Jasmine took a moment to admire the girl. She wore a light blue jeans and a black skirt her top was a bright pink shirt with the text 'I don't like your gitlfriend' in golden letters. But what got Jasmine's attention the most was her long blond hair with purple highlights.

Jasmine suddenly became aware of the fact that she was staring. She shook her head and tapped the girl's shoulder. "Excuse me."

The girl turned to her eyes growing slightly. "Uhm.. yes?"

Jasmine was surprised when she noticed the girl was shy but shrugged it of. "You have to take that picture to?" She asked smiling cheerfully.

A smile found it's way to the girl's face and she nodded. "Yeah I wanted to do my hair and make up before it's my turn but I left my brush at home."

"Oh well if you need anything I have enough for well... I guess I could open a store or something." Jasmine chuckled reaching for her bag and held it open so the girl could see it's contents.

The blond girl let out a short laugh seeing all the hair gel, hair mouse, hairspray, some hairclips, three combs and a hairbrush. "Well I hope it's not a pricy store." She smiled grabbing the hairbrush and began doing her hair. "Thanks I'm Dawn Griffin."

"No problem." Jasmine shrugged. "I'm Jasmine Diamond but most people call me Jazz."

Dawn frowned slightly. "Diamond? As in James Diamond huh?"

Jasmine nodded before realizing something. "Your last name is Griffin? Like in Arthur Griffin?"

Dawn smirked. "That's right piss me of and my daddy fires your brother." She noticed Jasmine's nervous like and rolled her eyes. "Just kidding Jazz that would be unfair plus I like Big Time Rush."

"Oh." Jasmine slowly replied. "Why are you going to Hollywood arts your father could make you famous in an eyewink?"

"Why are you going to Hollywood arts with a famous brother like that you could get all the publicity you want?" Dawn replied grinning.

"Point taken."


	5. More friends

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch4: More friends.

Jasmine smiled as she sat down on the chair ready to get her picture taken.

"Alright show me those white pearls." The photographer said with a small smile. Jasmine chuckled noticing how different this guy was compared to her usual photographer Marcus who could get really excited just for taking one picture.

"Pearls I thought her last name was Diamond?" She heard someone ask. Jasmine frowned turning slightly she saw the girl who asked the question. It was a short girl with bright red hair with black highlights. She had to stop herself from pouting she had already seen two girls with incredibly cool hair.

The girl did look a bit familiar so she decided to would go say hi later.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"So you've got any ideas?" Dawn asked sitting down next to Jasmine who was sitting on the floor staring at her grey locker. "I'm waiting for inspiration to hit me." Jasmine shrugged. "What about you?"

Dawn reached for her bag and pulled out her sketchpad and a pencil. "Working on it!" The girl declared grinning.

"Hola!" Carmen cheerfully greeted bouncing to them.

Jasmine giggled. "Dawn this Carmen. Carmen this is Dawn." Carmen smiled sitting down besides them. "It's very good to meet you."

Dawn nodded in greeting offering a shy smile before looking back at her sketchpad. Jasmine shrugged figuring Dawn would lossen up when she got used to them. "Sooo Carmenlita how was your first day?"

Carmen grinned. "Really fun and I hang out with this fun girl Jenny she's my mentor's little sister she's coming here in a while."

Jasmine nodded she didn't say so but she was proud of her friend with how much her english improved. "Cool she can come have lunch with us.

**Author: This like really short and I'm really sorry but it took me a while to come up with ways my character can become friends with all the OC.**

**Note to 0-Lollipops-of-Death-0: Your character won! He'll be in it in a few chapters.**

**Note to Crazy Book Girl: I promise there will be more Jenny in the next Chapter!**

**Note to Purpleschyo: Your OC will be in the next chapter I got some awesome ideas for her and I really hope you don't mind I changed her age to 12.**

**Note to BreeZ: I am using your OC but she'll will appear a bit later in the story.**

**Don't forget you can all send me ideas!**


	6. One wrong comment

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR _or_ Victorious (forgot to mention Victorious last time oops).

Ch5: One wrong comment.

Jasmine sighed going through the menu for like the tenth time. "Stupid biology." She muttered. "I really wanted to try a burrito." She whined and and ordered a tuna sandwich instead.

"Don't you think you might be taking this a itsy bitsy tiny bit to serious?" Carmen's new friend Jenny asked.

Jenny was Cat's younger sister and they were really much a like both were naive a bit childish Jenny even had the same red hair but with black highlights and they both had completely different clothing styles Cat liked to wear bright colors Jenny preferred dark colors.

"That lesson ruined my appetite. I don't fit in any of those discretions." Jasmine pouted crossing her arms.

"I think the book meant it for older people." Henry said taking a bite from his burrito. They had their first real biology lesson and they talked about how the way you live now also has effects when you grow up.

The topic obviously worried Jasmine. "I'm to tall." She whined. "I don't want to grow up and look like a skinny over grown broom stick."

**_Flash!**_

Jasmine blinked turning around she noticed a guy with a camera running away. "On a scale from 1 to 10 how much trouble could that one line get me in?" She asked turning back to her friends.

Her friends shrugged and Jasmine sighed. "Oh well for all I know that guy came for pictures of Dawn."

"What?" Dawn asked finally looking up.

"Never mind." Jasmine shrugged finally starting with her sandwich.

"What's the next class?" Carmen asked.

"Improv class from mr. Sikowitz." Henry read.

Carmen frowned. "What's improv?" She asked. Henry shrugged. "Sounds like some kind of arabic dish or something."

"My sister dated an arabic boy once but he made us a weird dish that made my dad really sick and and my sister broke up with him. My dad's better now." She said earning chuckles from the others at the table.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Acting without script." Mr Sikowitz quickly explained. "I randomly scream something and you act got it?" Before waiting for the class's reply he started. "Your all clowns hiding from a most terifing monster go!"

Most students tried something but some just stopped and laughed at the absurdness of the class and the teacher.

"Great jobs for the ones who did something and for the ones who just stood there the monster most likely ate you." Mr. Sikowitz told them.

The kids who laughed shrugged not really caring the didn't do well.

"Alright drive by exercise number twooo..." He stopped noticing there was a girl climbing in through the window. "Class started ten minutes ago so your late."

"Katie?" Jasmine and Carmen asked.

Katie looked at them and grinned. "Hi guys." She cheerfully greeted walking over. "Katie what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked smiling.

"I'm bored so I came here to hang out." Katie responded shrugging and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Uhm... Katie we have class." Carmen told their friend Jasmine nodded. "Yeah I thought you told me you were hanging out with Travis."

"Ugh he's visiting his granddad at the hospital." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Alright would you like to join us?" Sikowitz offered.

Katie shrugged. "Sure."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Yeah you guys go ahead I really need to eat something." Jasmine told Katie and Carmen who were planning to spend the rest of the afternoon at the pool.

She sighed deciding her friends were right and she might have overreacted to the Biology lesson that and that one tuna sandwich really wasn't enough and she really wanted a hamburger she thought entering the first snack bar she could find.

"One double burger not to much onions please." She ordered.

"I bet she gonna make herself throw up once she's done eating." She heard someone whisper. She turned around to see two older boys she new from school. "Uhm excuse me?"

The boys looked up. "Oh men she heard you dude." One said looking at his friend. "You shouldn't say that to anorexic people that makes it worse." He said and they started laughing.

Jasmine felt her face redding. "I'm not even on a diet!"

"Really you could use on then." The other boy laughed as he and his friend bumped their fists together. "Seriously everyone knows that Jasmine Diamond is afraid to gain weight. It's on your twitter account."

Jasmine blinked. "I don't even have a twitter account." She said but the boys continued laughing.

"Yo lady your burger!" Jasmine sighed taking her hamburger. In all honesty she wasn't really hungry anymore. She walked to the trashcan ready to throw the burger away.

"Don't!"

Jasmine turned around to find a girl rushing up to her. She was in a cool graphic T-shirt black skinny jeans and a bright colored tutu. She had long brown hair that was kept out of her face with bright purple sunglasses. "Don't throw your burger away." She panted coming to a halt. "Your not really anorexic are you?" The girl asked.

"No way that would be totally dumb." Jasmine wildly shook her head.

The girl smiled. "Then I know a better way to get rid of that burger." She said grinning.

Jasmine grinned realizing what the girl had in mind. She walked over to the boys. "Yeah I'm not hungry anymore." She shrugged before throwing her burger in the boy's face.

Jasmine and the girl laughed walking out of the snack bar. "You have style." Jasmine grinned shaking the girl's hand. "I'm Jasmine Diamond."

"I know." The girl nodded. "We're in the same class."

Jasmine blinked. "Really I don't really recognize you or..."

"It's alright." The girl shrugged. " I am a bit of a loner sometimes." She admitted shrugging slightly. "My name is Sabrina Zahir."

**Author: Yay! Most characters are already introduced just a few more but I think that will have to wait a few chapters.**

**Oh and from the next chapter this story will officially be a crossovers so you won't find it at the Big Time Rush section anymore.**


	7. Try outs

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and BTR.

Ch6: Try outs.

"I wanna join something." Jenny told them during lunch that Friday. They had been going to school for a week now and everyone was slowly getting used to it most of them even were done decorating their locker.

There was a chorus of responses like "sure." or "go ahead."

"Hey guys." Katie casually greeted walking up to them. She had joined most of their improv classes having enjoyed the first one so much.

"What do you want to join?" Sabrina asked. Jasmine had insisted the girl hang out with them since the whole hamburger fiasco a couple of days before. Which Sabrina considered better then eating alone.

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know yet but there are some try outs tomorrow."

"Good luck with that then." Carmen said mostly paying attention to her lunch.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Jasmine groaned turning over in her sleep. The guys were at Rocque records recording some new songs so only she Katie and mrs. Knight were home. It had been a long week and she and Katie already decided they would use the weekend to rest from school and only play a few pranks on Bitters.

"Jasmine there's someone to see you!" Mrs. Knight called from downstairs. Neither one of the girls considered getting up seeing it was still three hours to earlier then they had planned.

"Morning!" A cheerful voice greeted.

Katie slowly opened her eyes sitting up. "Jenny? What are doing here?" She asked the grinning red head who was standing in their still darkened room.

Jenny frowned. "I told you I wanted to join something and there were try outs today didn't I?"

"Yes." Jasmine replied turning over so she now lay on her stomach. "So...?"

"Your coming with me aren't you?" The girl asked blinking.

"You never said you wanted us to come." Katie yawned. Jenny shrugged walking over to the curtains and swinging them open letting the bright rays of sunlight in. Jasmine groaned burying her head under pillow. "What kind of try outs?" Katie sighed.

"Well there are cheerleading try outs today which I think would be super amazingly fun." Jenny shrugged smiling. "Why aren't you a normal goth?" Jasmine groaned burying her head in her pillows.

Jenny frowned. "A normal goth?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Never mind Jen Jazz isn't a morning person or any kind of person for that mater."

"Shut up." Jasmine muttered. "Can't you ask Carmen, Dawn, Sabby or maybe even Henry? I'm sure he would love to go to cheerleader try outs."

"But they are already here." Jenny told them.

"WHAT?" Katie and Jasmine shrieked jumping out of bed. "Jenny are telling me that all our friends are here while we aren't even properly dressed?" Jasmine yelled at the shorter girl as she frantically started searching though her closet.

"Well... uhm..No." Jenny answered making the other two girls sighed in relief. "They aren't here they are down stairs." Jenny quietly admitted.

"But I haven't showered yet." Jasmine whined. "I need to brush my teeth." Katie muttered. The two sleepy girls looked at each other realizing they both wanted the same thing. "I call the bathroom!" They yelled before racing down stairs.

They were almost there when suddenly Katie stopped. "Oh my god look it's Justin Bieber!" She screamed pointing in a random direction. Jasmine stopped to look where Katie was pointing at. "Where? I don't... KATIE!" Jasmine screamed right as Katie shot the Bathroom door.

Jasmine fumed crossing her arms until she heard chuckles from behind her. She slowly turned around to find her friend on the couch. "Morning Jazz." Henry casually waved.

Jasmine frowned looking down at her satin pj and plain pink shirt. She groaned sitting down on the floor in front of the couch. "Jenny came to your house to?"

"She's lucky I came downstairs when I did cause my dad was about to let the guards kick her out." Dawn told them.

Jasmine noticed Dawn was the only one who looked like she was fully awake wearing clothes her usual style. Carmen was in shorts and green tank top making it you could see her elbow and knee pads and her long wavy hair was kind of messy.

Sabrina was also in her usual style but her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing her sunglasses listening to her Ipod with a grumpy frown on her face.

Jasmine looked at Henry next she laughed noticing he forgot to wear shoes and was still wearing blue bunny slippers.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Oh po we missed the try outs." Jenny said frowning once they finally arrived.

"Well we could have gotten here faster is someone didn't take a whole hour getting ready." Sabrina said eying Jasmine.

"You really need that hour of sleep don't you?" Jasmine asked rolling her eyes. She was now in her brown skirt and orange tank top her freshly washed hair kept out of her face with a brown bandana.

"Maybe we could do something else?" Katie offered putting a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

Jenny perked up. "Yeah I saw some shops not far from here let's go there."

Dawn smiled. "I want to look at the clothes maybe get some inspiration." Sabrina shrugged. "Fine with me."

Henry nodded looking down at his blue bunny slippers. "Yeah and I defiantly need shoes."

**Author: Next chapter is up now I hope you'll I like it!**


	8. Dawn's home

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR and Victorious.

Ch7: Dawn's home.

"With cute puppies!" Marcus grinned rushing the studio holding a bunch of stuffed puppies.

"Marcus..." Kendall sighed. "I really don't think girls want a picture of us with the stuffed puppies."

"Who doesn't like stuffy puppies?" Marcus asked seriously taken back. The boys groaned. "Katie Jasmine would you put a poster of..." Kendall looked at the magazine Katie was reading. "a poster of Dak zevon hugging stuffed puppies on your wall?"

The girls looked up from were they were sitting. "Uh yeah!" Katie rolled her her eyes at what in her opinion was a dumb question. "Totally." Jasmine agreed glancing up from her homework. She brought her homework with her knowing the boys would argue with Marcus's idea for the photo. "Elvis Presley." She muttered writing it down.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled interrupting the photo shoot. "Hurry up with that stupid photo there are more people waiting!" He yelled as Griffin walked in.

"Why the rush we can wait." The man said smiling.

"We?" The boys asked. Just then Mercedes and Dawn walked in. "Uh yeah and now I have to hang up cause my dad wants to make a some stupid family picture for in some weird magazine thing. Yeah I know right? It's being taking by Marcus Delweirdo." Mercedes said talking over the phone.

"Hey guys." Dawn casually greeted walking over and sitting down in one of the chairs. "Rock n' roll history?" She asked noticing Jasmine's school books.

"Yep." Jasmine nodded. "How rock came to exist." She dramatically read. "Who gives homework on the first week?"

"Why are you here?" Katie asked Dawn. "Family picture." The blond answered. "You guys?"

"Magazine." Katie shrugged. "Should have been done twenty minutes ago and now your dad is here so he'll probably want to change the picture again."

"Oh yeah I heard that what was it the first time?" Jasmine asked not having been there.

"Space matadors." Katie and Dawn laughed.

Jasmine and Katie frowned hearing the word flamingo dancer coming from the set. "We're never going home." Katie groaned. "It doesn't really matter seeing we ALREADY MISSED DINNER!" Jasmine said loudly hoping to get the guys attention so they would hurry up.

"Your hungry? Well we could go to my place it isn't far from here and the cook will make us something." Dawn suggested.

"YES!" Katie and Jasmine agreed.

"Dad if your going to help Big Time Rush with their photo can Katie and Jasmine come over we'll be back in time to take our picture." Dawn asked her father. Katie and Jasmine went to ask their brothers' permission to go.

"Sure pumpkin daddy's a little busy but be back on time." Griffin replied.

"Oh and Marcus what about real puppies?" Jasmine suggested before walking of.

**BTR-Vitctorious-BTR.**

"This is wear you live?" Katie asked in disbelief. True she had seen mansions before Gustavo and even Fabio's big house but this is ridicules.

"Yep." Dawn nodded smiling nervously.

"Please don't tell me the kitchen is upstairs." Jasmine whined looking up to the fourth floor. Dawn chuckled shaking her head. "The kitchen is on the second floor and we can take the elevator if you're tired Jazz."

"You have an elevator in your house." Jasmine stated nodding to herself following Dawn to the elevator.

"Ah Miss Dawn how did the photo shoot go?" A guy with graying hair in a suit asked.

"We're actually not finished yet but me and my friends came here to have something to eat and then we'll go back."

The guy nodded. "Excellent I'll inform Cookie immediately." He said walking of.

"Butler?" Katie asked. Dawn nodded. "The butler."

"And this Cookie guy?" Jasmine asked.

"He's the cook." Dawn answered.

"Cookie the cook?" Katie and Jasmine asked at the same time. Dawn shrugged rolling her eyes slightly. "You know how my dad is. We still have some time till the food is ready what do wanna do?"

"That depends." Jasmine replied smirking.

"On what?"

"If you can help me out wit Rock n' roll history." Jasmine said as the other girls chuckled. "I know just the place." Dawn grinned walking back in the elevator fallowed by Katie and Jasmine.

"We're going to the basement?" Katie asked when Dawn pressed the -1 button. Dawn nodded smiling.

They fallowed her until they came to a big bright pink door. "Is this your room?" Jasmine asked. "Not really." Dawn said opening the door walking in.

"Oh my god!" Jasmine gasped looking around. The room had bright pink walls some had black stripes on them but that wasn't what had the girls attention. What had their attention were the many mirrors the mannequins the many closets. "I died and am now in fashion heaven." Jasmine whispered opening one of the closets and looking at all the dresses in it.

"Who designed these?" Katie asked.

"I did." Dawn shyly replies.

For a moment Katie and Jasmine stop slowly turning to her. "Really?" Jasmine asked. Dawn nodded.

"That's like wow!" Jasmine grinned holding a baby blue dress in front of her. "Can I borrow this Big Time Rush's new song comes out next week and there's gonna this big party and..."

"Good thing you don't have your dad's sense of creativity." Katie said going through a pile of skirts.

"I.. uhm... Don't really think that's possible." Dawn slowy said looking a bit nervous.

"How come?"

"Well you see... I'm sort of uhm.. I'm adopted." Dawn told them.

That got Katie and Jasmine's attention away from the beautiful clothes. "What?"

"I'm adopted." Dawn repeated nervously playing with a purple lock of hair. "My dad has always been clear with my sister and me that he wasn't our biological father but that that doesn't matter cause we're a family anyways." She explained.

It was quiet for a moment. "How old were you when you got adopted?" Katie asked out of curiosity.

"That's hard to say seeing I was dropped at the orphanage without a name or date of birth I was only a few months old when dad adopted me though." Dawn calmly answered not really seeing bothered by the whole thing she smiled. "My birthday is the day my dad signed the adoption papers."

Jasmine nodded amazed by the story. "And Mercedes is adopted to?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah but she went to the orphanage when she was a bit older I think her biological parents weren't really the best. According what I found out the people at the orphanage didn't believe she would get adopted seeing she never spoke till dad came and suddenly she was talking and happy again."

"Wow." Jasmine breathed. "How do you know all this?" Katie asked.

"The butler told me when I asked." Dawn shrugged.

"Your better in it then Jazz she can't even call David her dad." Katie said with a small smile on her face.

"Katie I think that those are like complete different situations." Jasmine chuckled. "But that's a real good story Dawn I had no idea you and Mercedes were adopted." Katie nodded in agreement.

Dawn smiled. "Okay but you have to promise you won't tell mercedes I told you."

Katie and Jasmine nodded. "Okay but we have to get back to business now."

Dawn nodded. "Right history."

**Author: I actually like this chapter I hope you to.**

**Note to Racingrebel17: You said Dawn was adopted and I hope you don't mind me having made Mercedes adopted to.**


	9. The challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious.

Ch8: The challenge.

Sabrina smiled drawing the outline of the rose. She was in the park sitting in front of what in her opinion was a perfect rose. It didn't take long before she finished the outline and was ready to continue when suddenly a bal flew over her head landing on her perfect rose.

For a short moment she just stared at the now dying rose.

"Hey can you pass the ball!"

She turned around to find Matt a boy from her class standing on the basketball field looking at her expectantly.

"Can't you look at what your doing!" She snapped. "You ruined my picture!"

Matt blinked a bit taken back by the girl's outburst before shrugging her of. "Girl I didn't touch the picture I just accidently threw the ball on that flower."

Sabrina glared at him clenching her fists. She was about to say something snappy again when she noticed something red and black from the corner of her eye. "Jenny? What are you doing here?"

Jenny looked up from her seat at the bench. "I'm _still _waiting to play."

Matt sighed. "Look I already said I was probably using the field for a while I have to practice for try outs."

Sabrina groaned. "Again with the try outs?" She sighed. "and the reason you can't both play on the field is...?"

Matt smirked. "Pretty girls like Jenny and you distract me to much, besides girls can't play basketball."

Sabrina and Jenny blushed. "What do you mean girls can't play basketball?" Sabrina yelled.

Matt shrugged. "You need to be tall to play and everyone knows guys are always taller then girls."

Sabrina was now red with hot anger. "You jerk! Girls can play basketball just as good as boys can probably even better!"

Matt smirked. "Do I hear a challenge?"

Sabrina blinked. "What kind of challenge?" She asked calming down slightly.

"A little game of basketball a team of girls against me and the guys." Matt grinned. Sabrina nodded. "Fine. Just.. give time to put a team together."

"Sure it will be good practice for the try outs."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Why didn't you tell me you can't play basketball before I excepted the challenge?" Sabrina muttered walking in school the next morning.

"You and Matt's discussion so intense I didn't want to interrupt." Jenny shrugged going through her locker looking for her English book.

"It wasn't a discussion it was a fight!" Sabrina groaned palming her forehead. "Okay how are we supposed to form a team in two days?"

"How come _we_?" Jenny asked.

"Because you started about basketball without that I could have just go on insulting Mat without the whole challenge thing coming up." Sabrina replied sounding very frustrated.

Jenny pouted. "Well uhm.. according to Matt you need to be tall to play basketball. Do we know a tall girl?"

Sabrina stopped rolling her eyes. "Come on!" She said grabbing the shorter girl's arm and pulling her with her.

They walked they're way over to Jasmine's locker to find the tall girl leaning against the wall a small grin on her face as she was talking to the captain of the school's basketball team who was almost three years older then her. "Yeah I used to play basketball at my school." She said smiling.

"Perfect!" Sabrina grinned pulling a protesting Jasmine with her.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Okay and why exactly did you decide to challenge the class best sportsman?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow. She was in her sport outfit and her curly brown hair was in a high ponytail.

"Would you forget about and just start practicing!" Sabrina snapped. She sighed. "Let's just start practising okay? Jasmine and Carmen against me and Jenny."

They were playing half n' hour before Carmen and Jasmine won. "That was great we are so gonna show Matt!" Sabrina grinned.

Jenny nodded but Carmen and Jasmine looked down. "What?" Sabrina asked.

"Matt is way way way better then that." Carmen told her Jasmine nodded.

"What are talking about? That was great you and Jasmine played good."

Carmen shook her head. "Matt babysits Hector and teaches him all kinds of sports." She said Hector was Carmen's younger brother.

Sabrina nodded frowning before turning to Jasmine. "And why do you doubt our chances of winning?"

Jasmine smiled. "He was sorta flirting with me and then he started showing me some tricks to impress me." Jasmine giggled. "That boy is such a flirt it isn't even funny."

"Well we just got to train harder!" Sabrina declared.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"When did I join the army?" Jasmine yelled running after Sabrina who was skating. "I'm not losing to that arrogant boy!" Sabrina cried skating even faster.

"Sabby cracked." Jasmine said slowly sitting down on the grass. A pink ball rolled by bouncing on her knee. She frowned looking for a kid who could have lost it.

She smiled noticing a small girl that couldn't be older then six. Jasmine smiled getting up heading to the girl. "Hi is this your ball?" She asked.

The girl looked at her for a moment before smiling. "Yes thank you! Can I have it back?"

"Of course you can." Jasmine laughed.

"Melissa!" A voice called. Before Jasmine knew what was going on someone scooped up the little girl up in his arms. "How many times do have to tell you not to talk to strangers?" He asked sternly. Jasmine frowned recognizing the boy.

"That girl isn't strange Matt." Melissa replied pointing at Jasmine. Jasmine nodded. "You got that right girl."

Matt blinked finally looking at Jasmine. "Jazz?"

"Hi Matt." Jasmine smiled. "Just so you know you don't make much of an impression when you call a girl strange."

"Uhm yeah... Of course!" He nodded. Jasmine chuckled. "Is that your sister?" She asked.

"Yeah this is Melissa." He said slowly putting the little girl down. "Melissa this is Jasmine a girl from my school a verry cute girl." Matt smirked.

"Do you ever stop?" Jasmine asked sounding annoyed but smiling nonetheless.

"I know who she is Matt she was on tv she is the sister of a famous boy with pretty hair." Melissa said grinning.

"Yep." Jasmine nodded. "That James. Your a BTR fan?" She asked. Melissa nodded. "Yeah I make Matt watch and listen to!" She chirped.

Jasmine chuckled. "Matt sounds like a good brother."

Melissa nodded vigorously. "Yeah he's really cool! He makes me snacks and plays with me when mommy and daddy fight and makes monsters at night go away! He can play all the sports in the world and... All the girls like him." The last part was whispered as if it were a great secret.

"Oh do they really?" Jasmine asked glancing at Matt who was whistling innocently. "Well that's how it's like with older brothers. It feels good to be proud of your brother" Jasmine nodded thinking about her own older brother. You should go play."

Melissa nodded rushing to the grass field.

"I didn't know you had a baby sister." Jasmine said smiling at Matt who shrugged. "Oh you know girls love to see the soft side and all that stuff."

"Yeah the fans to." Jasmine said before bursting out laughing. "Yeah right I saw that when you scooped that little girl up in your arms. That my is called protectiveness maybe even over protectiveness. Aww Matt that's so sweet you big softy." She smiled patting his shoulder.

Matt chuckled. "Does that mean your gonna kiss me?

Jasmine frowned about to say something when Sabrina returned. "Jazz get ready we're gonna play!"

Jasmine blinked. "It's today?"

Sabrina and Matt nodded.

Jasmine sighed. "Sabby have I ever told you was kidnapped a bit more then a year ago? And broke my leg multiple places?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah you said that in an interview."

Jasmine nodded. "Well seeing it was my kneecap learning walk to like really long and it will never be the same but I can still run a marathon if I take enough brakes and don't overdo myself. And lets face it we have been training for almost five hours straight. I went a long in all this only cause I thought the game was tomorrow"

Matt shook his head. "I can't tomorrow are the try outs."

"Well I suppose we can play on... No I have biology test I have to study for." Jasmine shook her head. "Maybe some other time then?"

Matt nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"What?" Sabrina gasped. "No I want you to play now!" She whined.

"Sorry Sabby." Jasmine apologized.

"Sabby?" Matt asked not having expected that nickname. "That sounds sweet and sexy" He grinned.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

**Author: I hope you like it!**

**Note to all contest winners: Would you mind if your character became a regular character in my series?**


	10. Sometimes school gets to stressful

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and Victorious.

Ch9: Sometimes school gets to stressful.

"So to make it extra clear there will be no calling me ms. Dimaya just Megan is fine. So are there any questions?" Ms. Dimaya their art teacher asked.

Sabrina raised his hand. "Aren't you a bit young to be a teacher?"

"Yeah." The teacher nodded before turning back to her book.

"Wait aren't you gonna tell us how come?"

Megan smiled. "I just finished school and found a job easily plus it's only par time." She shrugged.

"Why part time?" Dawn asked.

"Well I like teaching but I'd prefer acting or being a model or something but till then I'm here to teach you. But I don't want you to view me as just that I want you to view me as a friend you'll see that the class will be much more fun that way." Megan told the class smiling cheerfully.

"I was hoping we could be more then friends." Matt said winking at the teacher as the class burst out laughing.

Matt expected ms. Dimaya to blush or be embarrassed but instead she smirked. "You are Matthew Johnson aren't you?"

"Uh yeah." Matt gulped.

"A ladies men great sportsman but not so good at school." The teacher said walking over the boy who getting uncomfortable having the whole class stare at him. "Why did you pick art class?"

Matt frowned. "Uhm I... like to draw?" He said but it sounded more like a question.

Megan smiled. "Alright Matt." She said before turning back to the rest of the class and continuing the lesson.

"I want you all the write an essay on how you decorated your locker and why." Megan said before the class done.

Matt blinked looking up. "Wait an essay I thought we would be drawing or painting stuff not writing."

Megan nodded. "We are going to do all those things but this is important to. Art has a meaning and I want you all to know what your thoughts were while decorating your locker."

Matt gulped walking away from the class room. 'Good bye easy A' He thought.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Hi gorgeous can I borrow your locker?" Matt asked later at lunch sitting down next to Jasmine. "Just a sec." Jasmine said not turning around. "Got it yet Henry?"

"Not yet." The German boy responded.

"You can't come up with a song in a flash something like that comes to you when you least expect it." Henry snapped.

"Tell that to the teacher who gave the assignment." Jasmine sighed finally turning to Matt. "Okay what were you saying about my locker?"

"I need to borrow your locker." Matt repeated.

"Why?"

"Yours is the only one with a good story behind it." Matt shrugged. Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "What reason?"

"I don't now it looks meaningful."

"Having trouble with the art assignment?" Sabrina asked. She and Dawn sat down just having gotten their lunch.

"It isn't hard you just have to write about why you decorated your locker the way you did." Dawn said.

"Sounds easy." Henry nodded. "Unlike ours. We have to write the best way to perform would look like."

"Psh that isn't even close to hard." Matt rolled his eyes.

"It isn't except that my partner insists on using a new song that he still hasn't finished." Jasmine muttered crossing her arms.

"We'll get extra points for it."

"It will take longer!"

"Okay now back to _my_ problems." Matt said sounding annoyed.

Sabrina groaned. "Matt just write down how you decorated your locker it can't be that bad!"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"This is bad." Sabrina said looking at Matt's locker. "A few football stickers and a picture of..." Sabrina trailed of not knowing who that guy on the picture was.

"Sport people?" Jenny offered.

"You can still write something about it." Dawn said studying Matt's locker what were you thinking doing this?"

"I don't know! I need some inspiration!" Henry cried as he and Jasmine turned around the corner walking their way.

"What do you usually do when you need inspiration?" Jasmine sighed. Henry shrugged. "Relax or something?"

"Well I..." Jasmine sighed. "What do you think of just getting a F and getting this over with?"

Henry gave her a 'look'. "Don't worry I'm going to the mall and get some inspiration there."

Jasmine blinked. "You can get inspiration from a place?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"What is the meaning of this? What are all these kids doing in my beautiful Palm Woods?" Mr. Bitter bellowed.

"Homework." Jasmine replied putting her sunglasses on.

"And the reason you couldn't do that at their home?" Bitters asked frowning at her.

"They don't have pools at their house." Jasmine shrugged.

"What's Katie doing and who is that?" Dawn asked.

"That's Katie's boyfriend Travis it's their one year anniversary." Jasmine smiled watching the couple at the bar.

"For one year I've known you. For one year we have been together for one year and I don't want to change it ever." Henry mumbled starting to write it down.

"Ow!" Matt yelped as he was slapped by all three Jennifers at once.

"Ouch." Sabrina said walking over watching the Jenifers walk away in slow-motion of course. "You alright?" Sabrina asked him.

"Alright?" Matt asked grinning. "Babe I know what to write for the essay!" He cheered before jumping in the pool splashing Bitters.

"Sometimes School gets to stressful you need to relax to get the needed inspiration." Jasmine grinned.

**Author: Here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it!**

**Don't forget you can all send me ideas.**


	11. Survival of the hottest

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR and Victorious.

Ch10: Survival of the hottest.

"Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing but I keep on getting stuck stuck." Jasmine and Katie sang watching Henry, Matt , Dawn, Jenny and Sabrina try to break open the door.

"You know instead of just sitting there singing you could I don't know... Help!" Sabrina snapped.

"The door is extra secured when you break it open you'll get a small painful electric shock." Katie said leaning her head against the wall. "You have to know the password."

It was the last day of summer and they had planned on going to the beach. Carmen's dad general Garcia who was worse then Carlos's dad officer Garcia had offered to drive them in his old RV.

When They arrived at the beach Carmen was the first to get out when the latina put her stuff down just for a second a group off young kids grabbed it and run away. General Garcia being began chasing the kids followed by Carmen demanding her dad to calm down.

All of this was of course very funny if the door wouldn't have gotten locked when general Garcia closed it.

"We are never asking that man for a favor again EVER!" Sabrina declared.

"Agreed." Everyone replied.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked watching Matt who had his ear against the wall. "I can hear girls." Matt answered. "Lots of pretty hot girls who are just waiting for me to make the lives worth while and I'm stuck here!"

"Oh those poor hot girls." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.

"I once read that people who fight like that all the time harbor deep feelings for each other." Jenny said perking up. "Eww!" Sabrina yelled hitting Jenny with a pillow.

"She so wants me." Matt smirked sitting down. He frowned. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Sabrina was about to get up and pummel him but stopped. "Yeah it is hot in here."

"It will only get hotter." Henry sighed. "So hot."

Jasmine noticed Dawn was pouting which was strange seeing Dawn always acted mature and all. "Are you alright?"

"It's not fair I got bodyguards my own security and I'll die in a RV?" Dawn replied sounding genuine confused.

"We're not gonna die." Katie replied. "I'm to young to die and I'm not a millionaire yet."

"Hey guys guess what." Henry said perking up realizing something.

"What?"

"I think all great pop stars went through this once." Henry sighed. "Like Jasmine and Katie were singing 'Stuck' all I can think of is 'Get me outa here'."

"Feeling hot hot." Matt added.

"Yay I know one! Hot n' cold by Katie Perry!" Jenny grinned. Dawn shrugged. "I suppose Hot by Avril Lavinge."

"I can't believe you were stuck in here and your trying to come up with songs with the word hot in it?" Sabrina yelled standing up.

"Get any other ideas?" Katie asked.

Sabrina sighed shrugging. "Not really."

"Well then sit down and give us a song! We just have to stay positive." Henry replied smiling faintly. Sabrina frowned at him but sat down anyway. "Uhm... Burn baby burn?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

_Half n' hour later._

"It's sooooooooooooooooooo hot." Jenny groaned. She was lying on the ground her head buried in Sabrina's purple pillow.

"Have to stay positive." Henry repeated looking faint.

"I don't want to stay positive I want my daddy ice cream and soda and... and air-conditioning!" Dawn cried.

"I want conditioner." Jasmine sighed burying her face in her hands.

"Conditioner?" Katie whispered.

"My hair." Jasmine whispered out of breath. "It's fluffy."

"And not in a good way." Matt added sounding. "Don't worry babe _if_ we ever get out of this thing I'll personally splash your hair for you."

"Thank you." Jasmine breathed totally obvious to the fact she normally would kill him for splashing her hair.

"Stay pos..it.i..ve." Henry mumbled closing his eyes.

"Shut up!" Everyone snapped.

"You and that stopped song game now I music." Sabrina groaned takking her pillow back from Jenny.

"Music?" Katie asked sitting up slightly. "I hear it to." She said clossing her eyes.

"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body"

"Is that.. Carmen?" Sabrina slowly asked. "Carmen's singing while where stuck melting away in here?"

"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing"

"No." Jasmine shook her head. "Carmen's singing at what sounds like a party with a boy who might be cute while were stuck melting away in here."

"We have get her attention somehow!" Henry said standing up. "Jazz?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't usually have to try to get a guy's attention they come after me." Jasmine replied.

"Not with hair like that." Matt mumbled eyeing Jasmine's messy probably sticky hair.

"Aargh!" Sabrina yelled frustrated.

"That's it!" Katie cried. "Jasmine give us your best imitation of that weird oprah lady! We'll scream for attention they have to hear us!"

"Carmen!" Jasmine yelled coughing slightly. "I need water my throat is to dry."

"We'll help." Dawn reassured.

"Carmen!" Jasmine, Dawn and Jenny yelled.

"Come on boys Sabrina!" Katie urged.

"CARMEN!" Everyone screamed.

They could hear the music stop and for a moment everyone was silent waiting for a sign hoping Carmen had heard them. Suddenly the door opened. "You all still in here?" Carmen asked standing in the door way.

"Carmen!" Everyone cheered rushing out.

**Author: This idea was brought to me by The Grazy Girl Next Door. Thank you!**


	12. The dance

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR and Victorious.

Ch11: The dance.

"This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now."

"Very good." The teacher praised as the group walked down the small stage. "Now don't forget tonight's the school halloween dance." She said right before the school rang.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"With who are you going to the dance?" Carmen asked Jasmine when the girls sat down at their usual lunch table. "Henry." Jasmine muttered starting her burrito.

"Hen.. Henry?" Carmen stuttered.

"I didn't know you liked Henry like that." Jenny said.

"I don't. Well I mean I do like Henry but I don't like as in _like_ him." Jasmine hurriedly explained.

"If you don't like him like that why are you going to the dance with him?" Dawn asked.

"Katie and James tricked me in to signing a fake contract. Giving James the right to pick my date." Jasmine muttered stopping with eating to cross her arms.

"And he chose Henry seeing he already knew him from when we were in Germany." Jasmine shrugged. "Henry agreed saying it would be fun."

"Talking about the dance?" Sabrina asked cheerfully.

"Yeah..." Dawn slowly replied. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"I know someone who can't go to the dance." Sabrina grinned sitting down.

"Oh let us guess!" Carmen chuckled rolling her eyes. Dawn and Jasmine nodded already guessing who it was.

"Who?" Jenny asked.

"Matt." Dawn told her smiling. "They hate or love each other and that's why Sabby is glad Matt can't come to the dance."

"You know I liked you better when you still were shy." Sabrina muttered mock glaring at Dawn. Jasmine smiled watching her friends interact she was a hundred percent sure Matt was actually taking his younger sister Melissa trick or treating instead of going to the dance.

_"Jasmine Diamond to the principal's office please."_

Everyone looked up and then at Jasmine. "What does he want?" Jasmine sighed getting up.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"He asked you to get Big Time Rush for the school dance?" Katie asked later at home. Jasmine nodded. "The original entertainment cancelled and he asked me if I could try to get Big Time Rush to perform."

"To bad they are already performing at the Palm Woods Halloween dance good thing you said no." Katie replied going through her issue of pop tiger.

"Yeah..." Jasmine chuckled.

Katie stopped slowly looking up. "You didn't say no did you?"

"Nope." Jasmine shook her head.

"Jasmine!" Katie groaned. "What were you thinking?"

"Well I thought it was kinda cool to be the one to save the dance." Jasmine replied kinda sheepishly.

Katie nodded. "Yeah it would be cool but you do realize this is the first time Bitters is allowing us to have the party at the Palm Woods right?"

"I know." Jasmine sighed. "I'll just have to tell principal Eikner that they were busy and deal with it. A dance without live music can be fun to right?"

Katie nodded. "Sure."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"A dance without live music can be fun right?" Jasmine asked herself again at the dance surrounded by bored people in costume.

The music wasn't even loud enough to be heard over the gossiping teens.

"I ruined it Big Time didn't I captain?" She asked Henry who was in a pirate costume.

Henry shrugged. "Maybe it's still.. fixable." He said shrugging.

"Fixable?" Jasmine asked not really believing it. "The only thing that can fix this a better party." Jasmine blinked. "That's it! Everybody who wants a better party go to the Palm Woods!" She yelled.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Now this is what I call a party!" Jasmine grinned dancing with Henry at the Palm Woods party on Big Time rush's song Big Night.

**Author: I know shot and all sorry!**

**Don't forget you can all send me ideas and all.**

**Note to contest winners who are letting me have their OC be a regular character in my series: The plot for the next installment is on my profile now if your curious check it out.**


	13. It's not that hard just high

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR and Victorious.

Ch12: It's not that hard just high.

"Sorry I'm late." Jasmine said running in the classroom. "Do I have to go to the principal or am I forgiving?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"That depends on the reason why your late." The teacher said walking over to her.

"Oh well I forgot that my brother and his friends needed the limo today so I needed to call my brother's friend for a ride." She explained.

"Who was that?" The teacher asked.

"Jordin Sparks."

"Can I meet her?" The teacher asked hopefully.

"I think she already left she said something about being in a rush so no." Jasmine shook her head.

"To the principal!" The teacher yelled pointing to the door looking angry and disappointed. Jasmine rolled her eyes walking out of the class.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR. (**_Makes me wonder if the Big Time Rush or the Victorious opening would be used if this was a real show. ^-^_**) **

"Come on guys." Jasmine sighed. "The teacher said it's important you can reach those high notes."

Both Henry and Matt were bad at reaching high tones so the teacher assigned her to help them with it. Unfortunately it wasn't going so well.

"That was a high school musical songs how can it go wrong?" She asked them.

"Can't I just sing songs which don't have these high notes?" Henry asked they had been practicing for two hours and so far only Matt had booked some progress. Matt nodded having enough practice for one day in his opinion.

"We're not stopping till both of you can sing a song with those notes in them." Jasmine said sending them an annoyed look. "You do know we all have to perform a song with two style changes right?" She sighed putting her hair in high ponytail.

"To bad we don't have this hot girl to show us how to perform such a song." Matt told Henry.

Jasmine tried to suppress her chuckle and shrugged. "You want me to sing a song Matt?" She asked with fake surprise.

"Oh no we meant a hot chick." Matt smirked.

Jasmine glared at him before taking a deep breath before she grinned and started singing.

"All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine"

Matt and Henry watched surprised. That short part of the chorus alone held different tone styles who were all preformed without one single mistake. "Why did you stop?" Henry asked.

"I have to sing this at school to you'll hear it there." Jasmine shrugged. "So know that that's done it's your turn."

"Urgh." The boys groaned.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm supposed to do this seeing I'm new to English." Henry said crossing his arms.

"Your NOT new to English Henry. You spoke English in Germany to and I happen to know that you have to learn English at school there." Jasmine replied. "Besides you can sing and speak in English now so all you have to do is... GET THE TONE RIGHT!"

"Jazz ain't a patient person." Matt observed dryly. "And I don't think being good in English is important for singing."

Jasmine nodded. "He's right... Wow not expected to say that. But anyways he's right you actually learn english by singing. Look at Carmen she came to America less then a year ago never having spoken the language. She learned it with singing."

"You say that while you are the one that so far never failed an English test even though the teacher hates you." Henry pointed out.

Jasmine was about to say something about her horrible math grades when she realized something. "Yeah pretty amazing actually..."

"Oh great now you gave her more stuff to be proud of." Matt said looking at Henry.

Jasmine shook her head. "No not like that but... It's... until my fourth I didn't talk right." She confessed remembering. "James says it was because of the lack of attention because back then it was only me and my mom. Seeing my mom was always looking for a job I didn't hear much talking."

"Who let's a three year old alone?" Matt gasped.

"Not really alone." Jasmine corrected smiling. "I had a babysitter." She chuckled. "And here I am talking normal English."

She grinned. "So now that Jazzy told you a story do think you're all going to try and sing those high notes?" She asked it sounded like she was talking to a child.

"Fine." The boys sighed.


	14. In the name of the holiday spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victrious.

Ch13: In the name of the holiday spirit.

"Oh look at this one!" Mrs. knight grinned going through a photo album. She Katie and Jasmine were busy packing for their holiday trip to Minnesota while the boys were Christmas shopping but mrs. Knight had gotten distracted finding an old photo album.

"Hm?" Jasmine mumbled putting the pile of winter clothes down. She looked at the picture. It was a picture of what looked like a Christmas party. It was obviously from some time ago Katie was sitting on Kendall's lap grinning as she hugged her teddy bear. kendall was smiling having one wrapped around the girl's shoulders.

"How old were you?" Jasmine smiled glancing at Katie. Katie sighed getting up and walking over. "I'm six on this one." She replied smiling.

Jasmine nodded before handing the picture back to mrs. Knight and turning back to the pile of clothes. "Jasmine?" Mrs. knight asked.

"Yeah?" Jasmine said turning around.

"Is something bothering you sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked with a worried epression.

Jasmine shrugged. "No I'm just still not used to all the holiday stuff and all." She said with a small smile on her face.

Katie looked up from the presents she was busy wrapping up to look at her friend. "Jazz you don't have to worry this time Gustavo and Kelly are going to fujji so they can't call you during your families Chanukah party. And you and James and the others can come and visit us and all. You'll celebrate the real holiday this year with toys, snow,candy and toys!" Katie exclaimed grinning.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Your stalling." Adrian stated driving though the crowded street.

"Am not." Was the childish reply. For some stupid reason she had a flight earlier then the guys cause they apparently had to record some last minutes songs.

Adrian grinned. "Girl why else would you want to go to the mall when you have a plane to catch?"

"Christmas shopping?"

"Your jewish." Adrian chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I can't buy Christmas presents."

"Come on just admit it you don't want to go to Minnesota." Adrian replied.

"You mean way to cold a." Jasmine muttered crossing her arms and looking through the window.

"Is the cold the only reason you don't wanna go there?" Adrian asked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

Jasmine sighed. "I just.. I'm not really in the whole..." She shook her head. "It's not that I don't like it I'm sure I would love it if..." She trailed of.

"If?" Adrian pushed.

"If I knew how." She admitted. "We tried it last year but I missed it because Gustavo had to go to the hospital. But this year I'm prepared I did research." She grinned.

" I probably now how to celebrate the Christmas stuff I've seen it on tv lots of times. People eat big meals talk about memories from the previous years and then they go to sleep and when they wake up to find presents underneath their Christmas tree supposedly brought by this guy in a red furry outfit. Or by their loved ones depends on what movie it is."

Adrian chuckled. "Yeah in a way..."

"And I went to the library to read about Chanukah cause that what we do in my family... It's the celebration of light and your supposed to celebrate it with your family." Jasmine said.

Adrian sighed Katie, Jasmine and the BTR boys were like family to him these days he still remembered how amazed he was when he heard about how they found out Jasmine was James sister.

James had told about it aright before a concert in Washington. The tall boy had told them about feeling bad about not being able to be there on his sister's birthday. It had been the girl's first birthday after finding out and he had wanted to be there.

It had been Adrian's idea to mention the girl's name on stage it obvious she couldn't miss it. It had turned out even greater when they got the entire audience to sing Happy birthday for her.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Stop the car!" Jasmine yelled.

Adrian stopped the car as quickly as he could manage. "What is it? Did I hit somebody?" He asked panicking just a bit.

"No." Jasmine shook her head giggling. "That's Matt from my school with his little sister Melissa."

"So?" Adrian shrugged.

"I wanna say hi." Jasmine said already getting out of the limo.

"You have a flight to catch!" He called after her.

Jasmine shrugged pretending not to hear him. "Hi Matt." She called walking up from behind him.

"Hey babe couldn't stay away from could ya?" He grinned to her. Jasmine frowned noticing something was attached to his hat. "What is _that_?"

"Oh that?" Matt smirked looking up slightly. "It's mistletoe it means you have to kiss me." He said already pursing his lips ready for the kiss.

"I'm jewish." Jasmine chuckled

Matt looked up. "Oh come on Jazz do it in the name of holiday spirit." "He whined.

Jasmine smiled playfully. "Should I.. What do you think Melissa?" She asked the little girl.

The six year old giggled. "It's sweet and fun cause that why people made up mistletoe."

"Really?" Jasmine chuckled at the little girl's excitement. "Would you do it?"

Melissa frowned. "I don't think so... Matt is annoying."

"Wha?" Matt gasped. "Am not!" He argued playfully.

"Am to!"

Am no-" Just then Jasmine planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Uhm... scoor!" He whispered grinning.

Jasmine chuckled. "So what are you doing at the mall today shouldn't you get ready for Christmas?"

"Nah." Matt shrugged. "Mom's going crazy in the kitchen and dad's still has some boring work stuff to do. Little Lizzy decided she didn't like it inside so we went for a walk. We're gonna denote some of Melissa's old toys to the orphanage."

"No!" Melissa denied.

Matt sighed. "Lizzie you don't even play with them anymore and your going to get new ones from santa."

"I'm coming with you." Jasmine decided.

Matt blinked. "Uhm aren't you supossed to go to Minnesota to celebrate Chanukah with your mom and all?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Me and my mom aren't so close besides I still have some time before I have to go to Minewaytocolda. Plus Adrian can drive us in the limo

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Matt, Jasmine, Melissa and Adrian stood in front of the orphanage all frowning. "I know I'm not the most holiday christmassy person but... shouldn't this place be more.. Jolly?" Jasmine asked walking in.

Matt shrugged looking at the plain beige walls. "Maybe their hibernating?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes walking further she noticed lots of kids playing with toys which in her opinion where _old_.

"Cookie won't answer his phone and I am so not cooking!"

They all turned to the source of the voice. Jasmine blinked looking at Mercedes. Her hair was a mes and she looked like she actually had been working next to her stood Dawn in the same condition. "Matt? Jazz?" The blonde asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Donating some of Melissa's old toys." Matt replied after a while just staring. "You're here because..."

"Uhg we're helping what does it look like?" Mercedes rolled her eyes. Jasmine looked the two girls in front of her and figured it out this was the orphanage where Mercedes and Dawn came from.

"If your helping you should try decorating the place." Matt stated looking around.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah we wanted to start with that but there aren't any decorations."

"Then you buy some!" Little Melissa grinned.

Mercedes sighed. "Yeah we thought of that. But that would take forever buying them and then decorating this place."

"We'll help." Melissa smiled. Matt chuckled at his little sister he nodded. "Sure."

Jasmine looked at Adrian with her best puppy dog look she had.

"Fine." Adrian sighed. "We can reschedule your flight."

"Yess!" Jasmine grinned. "I'll call Henry, carmen, Jenny and Sabrina to see if they wanna help to!"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

_Let's Go!  
Big Time!  
Merry Christmas Everybody!_

They decided to go in groups. Jasmine and Henry, Dawn, Carmen and Jenny, Sabrina went with Matt and Melissa, And Mercedes dragged Adrian with her.

_Put down video games, pick up some candy canes  
and hang a wreath on your door._

Mercedes and Adrian were mopping the floor. More like Adrian was mopping and Mercedes was pointing out all the places he didn't see. "You missed a spot."

_Hey Give back to those who need. Bring peace and harmony  
Cause that's what Christmas is for._

"Come on babe just on tiny kiss?" Matt asked ready to kiss Sabrina under the mistletoe. "Eww!" Sabrina muttered pushing Matt as far away she could.

_And this Christmas is Christmas, we'll celebrate a wonderful year  
Ohh this Christmas It's Christmas We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer._

Dawn chuckled watching Jenny and Carmen dancing with a santa claus. "You start dancing you're gonna pay for the charity."

_We can make a beautiful Christmas, We can make the world shine bright. As long as friends and family with us, Every star will shine tonight  
_Henry smirked walking up from behind Jasmine and putting a christmas hat on Jasmine's head. "Remove the hat from 'the hair'!" Jasmine gasped.

_We can make Beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make Beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make Beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a Beautiful Christmas._

"How many children are there anyway?" Adrian asked carrying the bags with Christmas stockings. "Tsjch. Like I counted them." Mercedes rolled her eyes and went back to polishing her nails.

_Let's party in the snow, under the mistletoe.  
Girl I've been waiting all year._

"Oh..." Dawn, Carmen and Jenny stopped at a clothing store to look at all the party dresses.

_Hey, Rudolph can take a break.  
Frosty can melt away.  
As long as I got you here_

Sabrina grinned taking pictures of Matt playing with his little sister. "Say hello blackmail material."

_And this Christmas. It's Christmas. We'll celebrate a wonderful year.  
Ohh this Christmas. It's Christmas. We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer._

"that will be 120 dollars." the cashier said. Henry blinked taken back by the high prize. Jasmine grinned. "Put it on Griffin's bill." She said showing Dawn's I.D.

_We can make a beautiful Christmas, We can make the world shine bright. As long as friends and family with us, Every star will shine tonight.  
We can make Beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make Beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make Beautiful  
It's Christmas  
We can make a Beautiful Christmas._

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"So." Dawn said looking around the now brightly decoratted orphanage. "Did we gave them a beautiful Christmas or what?" She grinned.

"And still on time to catch your fli-" Adrian stopped mid sentance hearing someone crying.

They followed the sound to find to little kids a boy and a girl. The girl was crying holding a headless doll

"Bobby did you break Sally's doll?" Mercedes asked in a stern tone crossing her arms.

"No." The boy nervously shook his head. "We were playing and sudenly the head of Sally's doll fell of."

Jenny shudered looking at the doll head lying on the floor.

Little Melissa looked down. She reached in the bag she had been carrying around all day and pulled out a doll similiar to the one Sally was holding. "Here.. you can have my dolly." She said shyly giving her doll to the girl.

For a moment Sally just stared at the doll before grabbing it and hugging it tightly. "Than you! Thank You!" The little girl smiled hapily.

"Aww." Sabrina smiled at the cute moment. Matt knelt down to his sister's eye level. "I'm proud of you Lizzie."

Jasmine frowned sudenly realizing something. "Shouldn't we have bought some pressents for them to?" The other except Mercedes and Dawn gasped.

"No daddy always buys a truck of toys for the orphanage." Mercedes shrugged sitting down on a decoratted chair. "Duh." Dawn added smiling.

Mercedes chuckled. "Only one problem though."

"What?" Carmen asked.

"Cookie cancelled sooo..." Mercedes trailed.

"We have to cook." Dawn finished smiling sheepishly.

"I can't cook." Jasmine groaned she looked at the others. Jenny shook her head. "I can make some sweet stuff but that's dessert isn't it?"

"I can cook buy if it's edible I'm not sure." Sabrina smiled.

"Ah don't worry babe I'll help ya I'm actually pretty good." Matt smirked.

"Oh please." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "If you can cook I'll eat my shoe."

"Oh you'll have to eat your shoe." Melissa said in a sing song voice. carmen chuckled. "I'll help with the food to." She chirped. Henry shook his head. "Unless you want me to poison those kids I shouldn't cook."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay the ones who aren't cooking can go help Dawn unload the truck the ones who are cooking follow me to the kitchen." She said before hadding of.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Jasmine smiled watching the kids play. They had done great decorating the place if she did say so herself they even had gotten a Christmas tree. They had unpaked the truck and Jenny and Carmen were entertaining the kids singing songs.

"Give me a clue  
tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you" The two girls sang.

Jasmine smiled turning her attention back to the playing kids. There were kids playing kids of all religes. Kids of all religes playing and having fun not caring if they didn't celebrate it right or anything just having fun with friends. She grinned grabing something that ley besides her and walked over to Henry and held it above his head.

He looked up. "What's that?"

"A mistletoe it means your supposed to kiss me now." Jasmine explained smiling.

"Your Jewish." Henry chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the holidays." Jasmine smirked. Henry chuckled kissing Jasmine's cheek.

"Diner's ready!" Mercedes said walking in.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"This was so much fun!" Jenny grinned.

Carmen nodded. "Yeah but I really should be going home right now evreybody. Bye feliz navidad!" She waved.

"Bye!" Jasmine called waving. Evreybody had left except for her, Adrian, Dawn and Mercedes.

Jasmine walking over to Adrian. "This was the true meaning of holiday spirit wasn't it?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah girl." Adrian smiled pating her shoulder. "Looks like you finally got it." He grinned. "Just on time to catch your flight for your Minnesota Christmas."

"Uhm Jazz." Dawn whispered looking at the tv.

Jasmine and Adrian turned to the tv just in time to hear the reporter. "And finally there will be no going in or out of Minnesota."

"Oh boy." Adrian gulped already knowing James reaction on fiding out he hadn't gotten Jasmine there on time.

"Oy vey." Jasmine muttered palming her forehead.

"Hey look is that a camera crew?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"This might be the nicest Christmas we ever had." Mrs. Knight smiled kissing Kendall's cheek. "I agree." Kendall smiled watching mr. Bitters unwrap more presents.

"But santa's gonna miss us this year cause were not in Minnesota." Katie sighed looking down.

"Ho, Ho ho." Gustavo said as he and Kelly walked in wearing their pjs. "I missed my flight to fiji so I figured I spend the holidays with my dogs!" He explained. "In my pjs!" He grinned as the whole room filled with laughter.

"And we brought a little holiday feast." Kelly said pointing to the door as people started bringing al kinds of good food.

_half n' hour later._

They were all enjoying their meal when sudenly James cell phone rang. He was allowed answering seeing it was probably his dad. "Hello James Diamond here."

"Hi it's me." James smiled hearing his sister though she sounded a little nervous.

"Oh hi Jazz listen I'm so teribly sorry but we couldn't come cause non of the flight could go to Minnesota cause of some snow storm an-"

"Yeah me to." Jasmine interupted him.

"What how You had an early flight and if you missed your flight why didn't you come back yesterday?" James asked confussed and woried at the same time.

"Well I insisted helping Dawn at the orphanage and then... never mind it will probably be on tv this afternoon... and we didn't come home cause.. We were afraid you would be mad." The girl explained.

James sighed. "No.. of course I'm not mad. Jazz get over here as soon as you can so you can still have a bit Christmas."

"Okay."

James frowned the voice sounded close. He turned around and found Jasmine and Adrian stending at the doorway in their pjs. "Merry Christmas and Happy Chanukah." She grinned.

**Author:Longest thing I have writed EVER! **

**So I still really need some ideas for the next chapter seeing I haven't written anything for it yet. Anyways there will be two maybe three more chapters before I start working on the next installment (Don't forget you can read about it on my profile!).**

**All contest winners don't forget I need to know if I can use your OC for the next installment. Most of you have already given me permission but for the ones who haven't I really need to know.**

**A merry Christmas to all and to all a Big Time Night!**


	15. Can we keep them?

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch14: Can we keep them?

"Is he still following us?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep." Katie nodded. Carmen glanced behind them and laughed. "But he's so cute!" Jasmine, Katie and Carmen had went for a walk only to be followed by what Carmen dubbed world's most cutest puppy.

"Don't look he'll keep following us." Katie warned.

"Hey you girls!"

They turned around to a men in a blue uniform. "Is this your dog?" He asked pointing at the little black and white puppy.

"Yes." "No." Carmen nodded while Katie and Jasmine shook her heads.

The girls looked at each other and sighed. "Who's asking?" Katie demanded looking at the guy.

"Patrick Newson I work at Reginaldo inc."

Katie and Carmen stared at the guy not having a clue where he was talking about. Jasmine frowned."It's our dog!" She said almost to quickly.

"What?" Carmen and Katie asked surprised.

"It's our dog." Jasmine repeated giving her friends a 'look'. Katie and Carmen shrugged before nodding. "Yep. Our dog."

The men nodded before leaving. Once the dude was out of sight Carmen and Katie turned to Jasmine. "What was that about?"

"Do you guys even know Reginaldo inc does?" Jasmine sighed pulling a magazine from her jacket. "This is Rginaldo inc." She said showing them the magazine.

Katie and Carmen gasped looking at all the fury coats displayed.

"Leather boots, leather purses, fury coats." Jasmine shook her head. "They have a factory not to far from here."

"So were keeping the dog?" Carmen asked walking over and patting the little animal. Katie and Jasmine shrugged.

They walked away glancing around just in time to see Patrick Newson walking with an other dog looking exactly like the one that was following them.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"That's no name for a dog!" Matt protested throwing the ball. "Call him something cool like... Rocky!"

"Rocky?" Sabrina asked raising an eyebrow. "That's a stupid name for a dog. It's a dog not a rock. Who's keeping him?" She asked looking at her friends.

"Me!" Carmen grinned. "My dad has no problem with me having a pet. I'm calling her fluffy."

"Very unoriginal." Dawn stated.

"Oh." Carmen blinked. "Anyways what are we gonna call her?" She asked.

Katie shrugged and was about to suggest something when her phone rang.

_Make it count, play it straight  
Don't look back, don't hesitate  
When you go big time_

Immediately the little dog started barking. Katie sighed. "Gustavo's ring tone." She said about to answer her phone.

"Wait!" Dawn said successfully stopping Katie from answering her phone. They all watched the little dog bark on the beat of the song.

"That's just bizarre." Jenny stated.

"Aw she likes the song!" Carmen squealed. "You could join the band anytime."

"No she couldn't." Jasmine replied rolling her eyes not really being a dog person.

"Don't listen to her Btr she's just jealous she doesn't have such a cute dog like me." Carmen said stroking the little dog behind his ear.

"Btr?" Matt chuckled raising an eyebrow. Sabrina shook her head. "Yeah forget what I said about the name Rocky being bad."

"How about just Rush?" Dawn suggested the others nodded in agreement.

"What are you thinking of?" Jenny asked.

Katie looked up. "Nothing I was just wondering if that other dog that Patrick was walking around with was related to this one." She said looking at the dog.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

That night Katie couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep she kept dreaming she was Rush.

_Katie's dream:_

_She was following Carmen and Jasmine absently looking around for her brother (Kendall in dog form). She could vaguely remember escaping from the bad men with him but they had gotten him again._

_She had wanted to stay with him but he told her to keep running. She had run until she had found to nice looking girls hoping the men would think she belonged with them and not take her back._

_"Hey you girls."_

_Katie shrunk back a little the bad men was here again. Her eyes lit up spotting her brother. "Kendall!" She barked._

_Kendall closed his eyes shaking his head. "It's alright Katie stay with them baby sis." _

_Katie gulped blinking back tears. "Don't I'll go with you!" She barked but it was to late as she watched the bad men drag her older brother with him by the collar. "No Kendall! Kendall! Kendall!"_

"Kendall." Katie gasped waking up with a start.

"Morning Katie." Jasmine greeted. "Here are your clothes." She said throwing a small pile of clothes on Katie's lap.

Katie blinked sitting up. It wasn't the first time Jasmine picked out her clothes but the clothes she was looking at were all black. Glancing at Jasmine she noticed Jasmine was also dressed in completely black just putting on a black cap.

Katie looked at the clock it was just three in the morning she grinned. "We're gonna bust Rush's brother out aren't we?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah I refuse to end up wearing a coat made out of my own brother." She said.

"Your brother?" Katie asked.

"Rush's brother." Jasmine corrected herself rolling her eyes. She quietly started making her way through the halls of 2J.

Katie chuckled deciding she wasn't the only one who had weird dream that night.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Almost got it." Jenny whispered playing with the lock.

"Do we even wanna know how you've become so good at breaking and entering?" Dawn asked hugging herself not comfortable with the whole plan.

"Got it!" Jenny grinned walking in.

They didn't have to look long to find the room were they kept the animals hearing the loud barking coming from behind a metal door.

"Don't you all think this is going to easy?" Matt asked walking in.

"Jinx us and you'll meet my fist." Sabrina treated she stopped in front of a white box. Carefully opening it she grinned "Aww." She said looking at all the tiny snakes in it. "Guys look at this!"

"What is it babe?" Matt said walking over and looking in the white box. Sabrina frowned as Matt visibly paled. "Matt? You okay?" She asked.

"Uh.. sn..akes." He stuttered taking a few steps back.

"Your afraid of snakes?" Sabrina asked unconvinced. "They're kinda cute." She said looking back in the box. She shrugged. "I'm taking them with me. Don't what these little guys to turn in to boots." She said.

"Guys we're on a mission we can't take all these animals with us fo..cus." Jasmine trailed of finding a little persian kitten staring at her. What surprised her was that the cat's fur was almost the exact same color as her hair only a bit darker almost like chocolate.

"Mew." The kitten mewed at her looking at her with big eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!" Jasmine protested. "I _own_ that look. I can say no that look just watch meee..." Jasmine chuckled opening the cat's cage. "Guys new plan we're saving them all!" She said hugging the kitten.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Twelve dogs, six puppies, five cats, four kittens, four lizard.. things.. and a box full snakes." Katie wrote down. "Okay maybe this wasn't the best idea. Where are we supposed to keep all these animals?"

"Well Sabby knows somebody who would want the snakes... And I'm keeping Chocolate." Jasmine said stroking the Kitten who was sleeping on her lap. She and Katie had fallen in love with the little

"Alright." Katie nodded. "That leaves us with twelve dogs, six puppies, five cats, _three _kittens and four lizard.. thingies."

"To bad you don't know this big rich guy who has a mansion likes cats and dogs and had a reptile habitat." Jenny mussed with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Katie and Jasmine looked at each other grinning.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled storming in the apartment.

"Good morning Gustavo." Mrs. Knight greeted casually.

Gustavo ignored her walking over to the table where the boys were eating breakfast. "Dogs why are there twelve dogs, six puppies, five cats, three kittens and four lizard like creatures in my mansion?" He demanded.

"Wha?" Logan sleepily asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked not having a clue what his boss was talking about.

"If you didn't do it it were the pups!" Gustavo declared already on his way to the girls bedroom followed by the guys who were curious to what was going on.

Gustavo stormed in the room with so much noise the guys were amazed that neither of the girls stirred in their sleep.

Gustavo blinked.

"Maybe you should come back later." Kendall suggested patting the big guy's shoulder. James nodded. "Yeah their sleeping so peaceful wouldn't want to wake them would you?" He asked already leading him to the door.

Carlos frowned noticing something laying next to Katie on the bed. "Is that a cat?"

**Author: Next chapter's up I hope you like it!**

**Gustavo likes animals he calls the boys dogs al the time and he has a cat and a croc so I figured he liked animals.**

**Note to The Crazy Girl Next Door: Nope still trying to come up with a name for the next fic.**


	16. who wants a new pet!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch15: Who wants a new pet!

"What's up?" Kendall casually answered his phone.

"The mail's here!" Katie and Jasmine sang.

"Mail!" The guys cheered rushing out of the studio on their way back to the Palm Woods.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Two weeks after Christmas my mom sent to me... Eight chanukah presents. Some family pictures and two upcoming birthday presents. " Jasmine sang busy opening a box.

Katie was waiting at the door tapping her foot impatiently. "Just saying but shouldn't we be going by now?" They were supposed to go find homes for all the other animals they saved two day before. Well except for Chocolate who the girls insisted on keeping.

"Just a minute." Jasmine replied.

"Nope." Katie grinned grabbing the older girl's arm and pulling her away with her.

"Wait Katie at least let me open them!" Jasmine protested being dragged out of room. "Chocolate please watch mommy's hanukah presents till she's back?" Jasmine yelled.

The little kitten mewed playing with a ribbon.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Dogs and cats get them when they are still clean!" Jenny called as she Katie, Henry and Matt walking with the dogs while Dawn, Jasmine and Sabrina were carrying the cats.

The local animal shelter had offered to take care of the puppies, kittens and lizards but couldn't have the others seeing nobody really bought adult animals.

"That's just so sad nobody wants you just cause you little older." Jenny said tightly hugging one dog around the neck.

"It's a shame cause they are all really great animals." Dawn agreed. "To be put a sleep just cause your not cute and fluffy anymore... that's just wrong."

Matt shrugged lightly glancing at the labrador that lay at his feet. "Sorry guys looks like you're staying at the big luxurious mansion of Gustavo Rocque."

The dog immediately sat up wagging his tail.

"I don't think he minds." Henry chuckled. "let's go to the park I'm sure we can at least give one of these guys a home."

Jasmine nodded and was about to say something when her cell rang. "Jasmine Diamond here speak now or live in silence." She said and the others chuckled at the way she answered her phone.

Jasmine blinked. "You want me to come there now for school stuff?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Sure but I'll bring some friends and... others."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"When you said I'll bring some friends I didn't expect THIS!" Tori gasped standing at the door.

"I did." Jasmine stated.

"Yeah." Tori nodded. "But also eleven dogs and five cats."

"Twelve dogs." Henry corrected picking up a tiny chihuahua. Jenny smiled patting the small dog. "We call her tiny cause... well she is.."

"Okay..." Tori slowly said. "Why did you bring them?" She asked.

"We stole them." Jenny replied.

"Saved them." Sabrina corrected rolling her eyes. "And now we need to find homes for them or well..." Sabrina shrugged.

"Which isn't going as good as planned." Katie added.

"Well Beck always wanted a dog and... Jenny have you even thought if giving one of those cats to your sister?" Tori replied.

Jenny blinked. "Oh yeah..." She replied sheepishly remembering her older sister always wanted a cat.

"Yeah and maybe Robbie or some of the others would like pet to." Tori continued.

"Yeah." Henry grinned. "My dad's still in town maybe he would like to take one dog to."

"Yeah give him the labrador."Katie said grinning. "Every nutty professor likes labs." Jasmine added giggling before turning back to Tori. "But why did you call?"

"Oh." Tori smiled awkwardly. "You remember that huge party me and my friends went Friday?"

Jasmine nodded.

"Well we were all so excited that we sorta forgot to give you this and my dear _loveable_ friends let me give it to you all." She said handing it to them.

"Grades." Sabrina stated dryly.

"And more homework..." Matt whined. "Maybe I can talk myself out of this seeing the teacher obviously has a crush on me."

"Miss Dimaya is not in love with you." Dawn replied going though the papers. "We need to start on this."

"Can it wait till I got home and opened my presents?" Jasmine asked hopefully.

"I don't think so." Jenny shook her head.

"Thought so." Jasmine pouted walking in the vega living room. "And no Katie you're staying and helping _your_ loveable friends." Jasmine said when she caught Katie trying to sneak away.

"So close!" Katie muttered.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Why do I have a feeling that we are the only ones working?" Henry asked absently chewing on his pencil.

"That's cause we ARE the only ones working!" Matt snapped.

"Which is pretty cool seeing it's you and there for we are all so proud." Sabrina sarcastically replied turning away from the tv for just a few seconds.

Tori and Trina's older cousin Breanne who was staying over with them for the year with her younger brother because her parents were takking care of a sick relative, had insisted they watched a 'Glee' marathon.

At first the girls didn't pay much attention to the tv non of them had really watched Glee before but soon all girls were watching.

Katie was the first not having any homework and decided to watch. Sabrina was next the moment she saw Puck who was obviously a bad boy she was watching. Jasmine soon followed loving the music.

Jenny followed next liking a girl called Britney finding her 'really cool'. Last was Dawn having finished her homework leaving the boys at work.

"Wow." Katie breathed when the commercial came. "That Burt dude deserves the prize father of the year." They were watching the episode 'Theatricality' and just heard Burt's speech about gay people.

"Yeah I'm sure David wouldn't react like that." Jasmine agreed.

"David is he your dad?" Breanne asked. When Jasmine nodded she asked. "Step dad?"

"Nope." Jasmine shook her head. "Just my dad."

"Then why do you call him David?"

"Well he's... my mom.. lied.." Jasmine shook her head. "Hi my name is Jasmine Diamond." She said hoping the girl was a Big Time Rush fan so she would have heard of the story so she wouldn't have to explain it again.

Breanne blinked. "Jasmine Diamond as in James Diamond?"

"That's me and before your going all super star on us meet my friend Kati Knight sister of famous Kendall Knight." Jasmine replied smiling wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulder.

"I love Big Time Rush Carlos is so sweet could you ask him some questions for me?"

"Sure." Katie sighed shrugging.

**Author: Here's the next and probably last chapter unless someone still wants to see something special in this fic.**

**Though BreeZ didn't respond to the messages I send her I said her character would be in it and I kept to my word.**


	17. Things that happen when the boys listen

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch16: Things that happen when the boys listen to Gustavo.

Jasmine and Jenny were sitting in Palm Woods park doing their biology homework together. "Color the white blood cells red." Jenny read. "If they are white blood cells why color them red?" Jenny said.

Jasmine smiled. "Cause... cause.. Because the book is stupid." She stated shrugging.

Jenny giggled going through her black with pink hearths backpack. "Did you bring your pencils?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Nope but I know where I can get one." She said turning away she expected Logan any minute now. "Hey have you seen Logan? He said he would be in the park today."

"Is that him over there?" Jenny asked.

Jasmine frowned looking at where Jenny was pointing at. "No that's a hot guy with lots of swagger and... in.. really cool jacket and he's got the walk alright." Jasmine breathed staring. Once he got closer Jasmine gasped. "Logan?"

"What up Jazz D?" Logan asked briefly removing his sunglasses before putting them back on.

"What did you do? what happened... you look so.. so cool."

"Kdog thought it would be cool to listen to Gustavo for once so I updated my swagger." Logan explained simply.

"I see." Jasmine nodded studying Logan's new look. Jenny poked her side getting the taller girl out of her trance. "Oh. Logan we have biology and we were wondering if you could help."

"I would like to but.." He motioned to all the people behind them and shrugged continuing his dance leaving Jasmine and Jenny standing there.

"Listen to Gustavo...?" Jasmine repeated. "Does that mean let us fail biology?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Necklace, necklace, necklace...Come on!" Katie muttered searching through the living room. "Where are you stupid necklace!" Katie yelled throwing the pillows of the couch.

Mrs. Knight came walking back in the living room or what was left of it finding Katie in the middle of this mess. "Katie! What are you doing?"

"What does it look I'm doing! I'm trying to find my new necklace." Katie responded only turning to her mom for a few seconds. "I need it for my date with Travis tomorrow."

"Where did you last see it?" Her mom asked sighing.

"Uhm.. I last had it in my room but it isn't there.. then it's in the lobby!" She grinned rushing out of the apartment. "Thanks mom!"

Mrs. Knight stood there in the messy living room. "Anytime." She sighed.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Kendall walked out of the apartment the next morning Kelly had called saying she needed him. On his way out he spotted Jasmine and her friend Jenny. The redhead was holding a biology book. "Morning girls."

"Morning Kendall." Jasmine sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Nope." Jasmine shook her head arms crossed. "I don't like the new Logan."

"Yes you did! You said he was smoking hot." Jenny argued.

"Not now Jenny." Jasmine said holding up one hand silencing the short redhead. "He won't help me with biology, and I still need a colored pencil!"

Jenny frowned reading in her biology book. "Hey Jazz are white blood cells in blood or are white blood cells blood cause maybe the book just zoomed in a lot." She asked.

"And now we need someone to explain it cause I'm lost." Jasmine groaned.

Kendall chuckled. "Let Logan enjoy having swagger. You know what come with me to Rocque records and then I'll see if I can help you with your homework."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Well I found Katie's necklace." Jasmine sighed watching Gustavo in a white dress robe like thing wearing Katie's new necklace. They were once again in Palm Woods park and still hadn't finished homework.

"Sorry I can't help now. If Gustavo doesn't turn back to his normal angry self we have to sing this weird kinda creepy hippie song." Kendall explained apologetically.

"With wale noises." Kelly nodded.

"Stupid white blood cells." Jenny muttered.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Hi Katie." Jenny greeted as she and Jasmine walked back in the lobby.

"Hey guys." Katie greeted looking angry.

"Kendall won't help with our homework." Jasmine stated.

Katie nodded. "I can't find my new necklace, Carlos turned the bathroom in a panic room so I can't brush my teeth and James can't do my hair." She replied dryly.

"You win." Jasmine nodded. "Why won't James do you hair?"

"He's got a fever."

"Oh." Jasmine made a mental note to go see her brother later. "We found your necklace."

"You did?" Katie brightened up. "Where?"

"Gustavo has it." Jenny replied.

Katie blinked. "Why?"

Jenny and Jasmine shrugged and Katie rushed away hoping to find Gustavo and her necklace.

Jasmine then noticed a whiteboard with all kinds of math calculations. "Who's making toast?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Thank you Katie!" Carlos grinned hugging Katie tightly. Once he let go of her Katie immediately went to the bathroom. "Being able to brush my teeth is thanks enough." She said grinning. 'problem one of three solved.' She thought.

"And what is wrong with that one?" Madam Chipskah asked pointing at the sick James.

"He lost his swagger." Camille dressed in a nurse outfit explained solemnly.

"Are you sure this is how you make green tea?" A voice from the kitchen asked.

"Girls are you sure you don't need my help?" Camille called to Jasmine and Jenny.

"We can handle it Camille! I can make tea for my sick brother you know?" Jasmine called back. Shortly she came back with a cup of steaming green tea.

Logan came back to 2J he turned to them blinking at the beeping machine James was hooked up to. "Wow is that an A.K.G?"

"S.K.G." Camille corrected. "His swag count is dangerously low."

"As you grow stronger (cough) I grow weaker." James whispered hoarsely.

"Fine." Logan shrugged. "You can have it back." Logan said as James, Camille and Jasmine looked at him surprised.

"I don't even want this swagger! My pants are to tight, everyone keeps following me, I can't help the girls with their homework and honestly there's to much dancing." Logan hastily explained.

"Really?" Camille asked surprised.

"Yeah look." Logan said."Swagger out deleted." He said the S.K.G immediately started beeping faster and James sat up. "I'm better now." He grinned and Jasmine chuckled shaking her head.

"So am I." Logan said putting his colored pencils in his pocket before looking back at James. "You do realize your symptoms were psychosomatic?"

"And you do realize I have no idea what that means. But I do know." James said grabbing his mirror. "We look pretty again."

"Does that mean you can help with my hair for my date?" Katie asked peeking in through the bathroom door.

"Sure." James shrugged.

"And your gonna help us with biology?" Jasmine asked Logan.

"Alright." Logan nodded.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"So the white blood cells attack the viruses." Logan explained. They were at the pool waiting for Kendall. Logan was helping Jasmine and Jenny with their homework while James was braiding Katie's hair.

"Hey guys." Kendall greeted walking over. "Gustavo is back to his normal self and by the looks of it you are to." He said sitting down.

Katie looked up once James was finished with her hair. "You got it?" She asked Kendall.

"Yep." Kendall nodded tossing Katie her necklace back.

Katie grinned catching the necklace and putting it on. "I've got date!"

"Show of!" Jasmine called after her.

Jenny nodded. "Hey Jazz if Logan would have kept the swagger would you consider dating him?"

Logan blinked looking at Jasmine who's cheeks were a very dark shade of red. "Nah... he's to old!" Jasmine said loudly shaking her head furiously.

**Author: I know I said I was done with this story but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone after I saw Big Time Guru.**


End file.
